Save Me
by MaximumRide95
Summary: Max is abused by Jeb, and gets adopted by Carlisle Cullen. In FL she meets her foster sisters, Nudge & Angel, and their friends, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and Ella. Not a Twilight crossover, just has some of the names. 1st All Human. R&R. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an all human fic. i never understood the reason of making all human fics b/c that would defeat the purpose of making it a fic b/c all you would really have to do is change the names and you'll normally have an original story. I guess you don't understand somethings until you have a really good idea for one. And Total can't talk - he's too much of a Drama King for me to allow him to talk, plus, if he could talk, then it wouldn't be all human. I love Total and all, but you have to admit: he IS all about the drama. Also, Ella is not her biological sister, but she is in the story. Sorry if you don't like Ari, I don't either but I'm trying to make this work, so he's in the story too. I basically have Max's view on Jeb: confused, may be good, but still don't trust him.**

**Also, I'll be using some names from Twilight because I like Twilight (Though Bella gets a little too whiney for me and Maximum Ride is way better in my opinion ... though it would be better with more FAX in it but no use in crying over things you can't change -- that's why they created fanfiction, right? Haha)**

**Fang won't show up for a while, sorry ya'll but this, being a story, you sometime just have to wait to get to the best parts, right? I'll try my best to update as much as possible, I'll do some parts that aren't in Max's POV but third person. I'll let you know, though.**

**Disclaimer: I - sadly - do not own the characters. Just the plot ... I think.**

**Alright, now I hate long AN (but this was kind of necessary so that ya'll [yes I'm southern -deal with it!:D] won't be asking me as many questions) and I know ya'll want to read the story. Well, let the story begin!**

**Enjoy and give me feedback on how I can make this story better and please don't say by bringing Fang into the story sooner because that's just not going to happen.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 -- Max POV**

The red and gold leaves crunched under my feet and I breathed in the fresh fall air. The sun shone brightly through the trees. I scanned the area around me. Total, my black Scottie, had his nose to the ground.

"Maximum Ride!" I froze and all the happiness I was feeling drained from my body, leaving only the cold feeling of dread. I heard angry footsteps behind me and a voice **(AN: No, it's not THE Voice, it's more like her concious ... sorry if I spelled that wrong)** in the back of my head told me to run, but my body was paralyzed and I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

And, trust me, I wanted to.

The footsetps grew louder and my body stiffened as they stropped behind me. I could feel the breath of my father, Jeb Batchelder, **(Sorry if i spelled that on wrong too, but I'm just too lazy to check in the book to make sure)** behind me. I didn't move a single muscel. I didn't breath a single breath. Heck, I didn't even _blink_ unless I had to.

Total walked up and sat in front of me, panting and wagging his tail. He was so sweet. Loved anyone and everyone at first look, no matter what they've done or what they are or what they have or don't have. That's the best part about animals: They love you purely for who you are. Nothing more, nothing less.

My lungs felt like they were going to explode and I let out the air as quietly as i possibly could. My mother died a year ago from cancer. Her parents had died from old age, leaving me with one blood-related relative. Leaving me with Jeb.

Jeb only turned abusive when my mother wasn't there. Now that she has left the earth, getting abused is like a daily routine. My escape was school. I had no friends -- I have already been labled as the weird, nerd of the school.

"Get your ass inside." Jeb growled in my ear. "_Now._" I obeyed, Total followed me.

I walked through the back door and to the stairs. As I climbed up the sixteen steps, Jeb yelled at me and hit me in the back of my head, hard. As I was half way up the second flight of stairs, Jeb ran forward and up the stairs.

"I'm gonna rip your teeth out of your skull!" He roared. I ran up the rest of the stairs, made a sharp turn right to my room. I quickly closed the door of my walk-in closet and used all my weight to barracate the door, panting in fear and my heart pumping what felt like cold blood through my veins.

I felt vibrationsgo through the door s Jeb banged his fists aginst the wood and try to open it. He almost did, too. The door cracked open a few decimeters but I just barely managed to close the door again. A few more bangs and the door flew open, throwing me bach against the wall from the force.

I slid down to the floor and looked up at Jeb, who was standing over me with an expression of pure rage - I could practically see the steamm blow out his ears. I cowered back against the wall as much as I possibly could.

"Get up!" He ordered me. I obeyed with shaky legs. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see thet the door was open wide. Jeb started yelling at me, but his voice see me kilometers away. Adrenline pumped through my veins as I ducked below his arm and ran down the stairs as if my life depended on it.

Then again, maybe my life _did_ depend on it.

My feet hit the hardwood floor as I ran for the door. I was almost there. My hand reached out for the doorknob, but Jeb's hand grabbed the back of my shirt as he tripped and fell to the ground, hitting his head on the wooden floors hard and bringing me down with him.

Luckily for me, I had quicker reflexes than Jeb. I quickly twisted my upper body and crossed my arms below my head, protecting my skull from the devestating blow. The moment I was down, I was back up again. I made for the door, but then I noticed that Jeb hadn't even moved. I froze on the spot. I didn't move closer to him, I didn't dare to.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it cautiously. On the other side of the door stood a police officer.

"May I help you?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"Yes, is a Mr. Batchelder currently present?" Asked the officer in a very formal manner.

I hesitated. "I'm not quite sure ..." The officer raised one eyebrow.

"You're not sure?"

"Yes, well ... you see ..." I opned the door all the way, revealing Jeb laying, face-down on the floor.

The officeer started yelling into his communication thingy and ran over to check his pulse. A few moments later, he stood up and I pressed myself against the wall, not knowing what to expect. Jeb was a firefighter and he hurt me, I couldn't possibly know what this officer would do.

"What happened?" the officer asked in a calm voice. I remained silent.

"What happened?" the officer repeated, still I did not speak, staring at the body on the floor.

"Look, Miss ..."

"Maximum," I said quietly, answering his unspoken question. "But I like to be called Max."

"Max, then, I need you to tell me what happened."

I slowly looked the officer in the eye. "Is he ... Is he ... --"

"Dead?" the officer interjected. "Yes, I'm afraid he is."

The last thing I remember is whispering. "Thank God."

Then, everything was black, gone, and nonexsistant.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Next chapter Carisle comes in! Tell me what you think.**

**-- MaximumRide95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chap is up enjoy! Oh! and FYI, if you see a word like 'teh' or something - it's suppose to be 'the'. I was either too lazy to change it or just read over it. And before all you Fang-Fans ask me (though I really don't have any room to talk sense I'm one myself and I'm dying to hurry up and get Fang in this story!) No, Fang is NOT in this chapter. But, remember: With everytime I update, the closer we get to Fang!**

**Alright, now you can read the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 -- Max POV**

They sky was dark and glistening with stars when I opened my eyes. Lights flashed and there were voices. About three, one I was able to recognize as the officer's.

"What happened?" said a stern, serious voice.

The officer explained, in full detail, of the events that occured starting when he knocked on the door. There was a few moments pause and I assumed that the owner of the stern voice was takng notes.

"Docter?" The first voice said. "What were your observations of Miss ... Maximum?"

"Max." The docter corrected.

"She has many cuts, bruises, and burns." answered a voice that certainly sounded like it belonged to a docter. "The bruises are in the form of a hand that has the exact same shape as Jeb's. The cuts, I can tell, were not made by her. It looks as though someone slashed her. The burns seem to be caused by boiling hot water." There was another brief pause.

"What are your observations of Mr. Jeb?" Teh first voice inquired.

"The COD **(Cause Of Death for those of you who don't know what C.O.D. stands for)** was mearly blood force trauma. The fall broke his skull pretty bad." said the docter.

"What is your conclusion?" the officer asked after another pause.

"I'd say that we have a case of some pretty bad child abuse."

I quickly pretended to still be out as I hear footsteps coming in my direction.

"When should she be up? the office asked.

I chose at that moment to groan and slowly run my eyes and try to sit up. I blinked as if I was trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light, which, of course, they already were, but I knew I had to be convincing. Jeb had taught me that much, if anything.

"Max?" The docter's voice asked. I looked at him with slightly squinted eys. He was a very young and handsome man with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. **(I know the book doesn't say what color Carlisle's eyes were when he was human, but I'm making it so that it'll work in the story.)** He offered his hand to me and I, cautiously, shook it.

"My name's Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied.

"Max?" said the first voice. God, was my name a question tonight or what? I turned my head. This man looked alot like Brass from CSI Las Vegas. **(I love that show! I highly recommend watching it sometime)**

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you have any parents?" I supressed a look of depression that threatened to show on my face and shook my head.

"Grandparents?" I shook my head.

"Any living relatives?" i shook my head yet again ... I'm starting to get really dizzy by now.

"Friends that you could live with?" Again, I shook my head.

"Do you go to school?" I nodded.

"Why didn't you call the police?"

I shrugged. "It never occured to me."

"Well, Max, I'm going to need you to follow this young man --" a boy who looked like he was an apprentice stepped foreward. "-- and pack up your belongings into a small bag or suitcase."

I nodded and hopped of the stretcher that I had been laying/sittng on.

"Step exactly where I step." Warned the young man and he led me into the house. "We don't want you to accidentally contaminate any evidence."

* * *

**There's your 2nd chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon! I promise. Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (zammierox) and to all of you who added this story to youur favorites and/or alerts.**

**--MaximumRide95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews. Fang is not in this Chap either. It's kind of short, sorry. But, OOO, will Max move in with Dr. Cullen! Let's find out!**

**Enjoy, ya'll!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 -- Max POV**

"I'm not going to force you into anything." Dr. Cullen assured me. "You don't have to live with me if you don't want to."

"It's a great opportunity, though." the officer put in. "He's not offering you a foster home but a _permanent_ home."

"I have two girls, back at home in Forks." Dr. Cullen informed me. "They look to be about your age."

"I'm 15." I told him.

"As are Nudge and Angel, they're twins. **(No, I did not change their appearance, the story will explain all this in about ... 2 more chappies.)** They would be delighted if you chose to live with us. As would my wife, Esme." **(Alright, I confess. I changed Esme's appearance to make her look like Nudge so that it'll work in the story.)**

I reflected on what he said. It _would_ be nice to have a social life and not go to an orphanage and have a fresh start so to speak. But, I don't really know him. How do I know what he's telling me is the truth?

Eventually, I came to a conclusion.

"I appreciate your offer, Dr. Cullen. I would absolutely _love_ to live with you and your family in Forks."

A smile broke across Dr. Cullen's face. "Thank you, Max. I know it must be hard for you to move in with a stranger, not knowing what's going to happen, but thank you." he walked off.

"Max," I turned to the offiecer. "Dr. Cullen is a good friend of mine, and I'm 99% sure tha he would _never_ hurt you, but, as I saw today, things aren't always as they seem." He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a rectangular peice of paper. "So here's my card. If you ever need me, whether it's to talk or you're hurt, just call."

I took the piece of paper and smiled up at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Officer ..." I trailed off as I realized that he never tol me his name.

"Dale." He answered. "My name's John Dale."

I grinned.

Dr. Cullen walked up to us with papers in his hand. I eyed them questioningly and Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Your adoption papers." He explained. I made an 'ah' face and looke around, not really knowing what to do. All of the sudden , I yawned and I quickly put my hand over my mouth. Dr. Cullen checked his watch.

"Oh! Quarter til' eleven, already? I'm sorry, Max. You must be fatigue." **(Fatigue is just a fancy word for tired.)**

Well, not that he mentioned it, I _was_ feeling tired. My eyes started to drift close, but I fought to keep them open.

"John, i think I better get Mas to my hotel room before she passes out again." John agreed and the two men shoke hands. Dr. Cullen led me to his black marcedes and put my bag in the backseat, I climbed into the passenger seat and let sleep wash over me.

* * *

**There ya'll go. Like I said, it's kind of short, but atleast ya'll know that Max is moving in with Dr. Cullen. I'll update again, tomorrow night. Reviews are welcome!**

**--MaximumRide95**


	4. Authors Note Please Read!

Sorry! I know this is not an update, but I thought I'd just let you guys know (since ya'll are - apparently/obviously - into Fax) that I made a Fax group on facebook! It is labled Fang+Max=Fax 3 if you're interested in joining. Please join!

Sorry that I haven't updated, I'll try to update ASAP, I promise!

Fly on (hehe)

MaximumRide95


	5. Authors Note

Listen ya'll I am so completely truely and desperately soooo sorry that I haven't updated in over a year! I'm so ashamed! But I've been busy! Geez ... I need to cut down on the exclamation points, huh? Sorry - random thought :) The point is that my teachers have been giving me so much homework and I've been studying for mid-terms and trying to keep in touch with a friend who recently moved from South Carolina to Michigan over xmas break *sniff* and on weekends I just want to relax and do nothing! Plus, I'm exhausted after xmas - it's an extremely busy time of the year. In simple terms; I'm not as lucky as all you other peoples to be able to update often. I wish I was.

Anyways, I've decided that my Belated New Years Resolution was to try to update at least one of my stories once a week - at least.

Aren't ya'll proud of me? :D

I'm still sorry!

Destiny


End file.
